I Would Walk Through Flames
by Claire Ride
Summary: Fang says he would walk through fire for Max, but no one knew that that would actually happen. Normal life without wings. This story will be sad. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Fang says he would walk through fire for Max, but no one knew that that would actually happen. Normal life without wings. One-shot, maybe 2 chapters, possibly more if needed.**

**Hey guys. I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I got the idea for this story from watching Dr. G's Medical Examiner. One of my favorite shows. Yes, this story might be sad. **

**The Flock is older and not exactly the flock, they don't have wings. They live a normal life!. Like Max, Fang and Nudge can drive. Gazzy is in college, and Angel (being the little genius) is out of college and she is currently working at a morgue, and Iggy is a firework maker. Nudge works in fashion, designing and modeling her own cloths. Fang is a English teacher-believe it or not-, and Max is a very successful vet.**

* * *

_I Would Walk Through Flames_

_My Universe_

_MaxPOV_

Blue sky's, no clouds in sight. I checked all my mirrors making sure that no one was crossing the street while I turned my car. Hey, I'm Maximum Ride but everyone calls me Max. And I am currently on my way home from the office. I am a vet, and I absolutely love my job. Adding onto my perfect job is I have a perfect family. Ok, maybe their not perfect but in my perspective they come pretty close.

Gazzy is my little man, my awesome little brother that is currently in college trying to search for the perfect job. His real name is Zachery, but if you met him you would know why his nickname is The Gasman. He is 23 years old. And being the amazing big sister that I am have allowed him to live at my house.

Angel is my baby, my darling little sister. We call her Angel, well her nickname is obvious, she acts like a little angel. But she does have a dark side. She works at a morgue, yes a morgue. Where they, you know, look at dead people and see how they die. Her real name is Angela. She's 21 years old and also lives at my house. I am a fabulous sister!

Iggy is one of my best friends since I was a child. His real name is James, and I really have no idea why we call him Iggy. He's always had a love for explosives, so it would only be right for him to start his own career as a fireworks maker. Yupp, he's a blind firework maker. He's 29 years old. He lives only a couple of miles from my Florida home.

Nudge is another one of my best friends. Her real name is Monique, and her nickname is just as confusing as Iggy's. She is a fashion genius! She designs, and models her own cloths. She is 27 years old. She lives in Orlando, around an hour away from my little house in Tampa.

And then there's Fang. Oh Fang, my amazing husband. The light of my world, the sun in my solar system. Yes, I know I'm being dramatic but it's true. His real name is Nick. He's an amazing English teacher, all of his students adore him. He's 29 years old (just like me!) and of course he lives with me.

As I turned the corner smoke started to come out of the front of my car. Ok, I may not be a car genius but smoke coming out of a car seems like a bad thing. I parked my car at the side of the road and climbed out. I walked to the front of the car and opened the top. I was immediately engulfed in black smoke…crap. I took out my cell phone and called the most important person in my life.

"Hello?" I heard the voice say from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Fang! I need a quick favor?" I asked, trying to get away from my dead car.

"Of course, anything for you." I smiled at that comment.

"Well, my car is engulfed in black smoke. I think I may need a ride." May need a ride? More like I was desperate for a ride.

"Of course I'll pick you up! I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks! See you soon!" I hung up the phone.

I sat in my car, feeling relieved that my husband was coming to get me but also defeated that my car won this battle. Just saying I am not the most patient person. Ten minutes of waiting, without a sudoku puzzle! But eventually Fang arrived.

"Hey sweetheart." Fangs said as he embraced me with a huge hug.

"Hi Fang. Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"Max you're my wife. I would walk through fire for you." I smiled and stepped into the passenger seat of his car. Thinking that all was well. And that nothing could ruin my perfect relationship with Fang.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys like the first chapter. I know it was boring, but it was important to know this stuff for the rest of the story! Review!**


	2. What Do You Mean By Missing?

**Thank you all for reading. This story isn't as popular as I wished…but ohh well! We all cant be famous. But I do enjoy this story!**

**I am saying that I don't own Maximum Ride or her merry bunch of friends. **

* * *

_I Would Walk Through Flames_

_What do you mean by missing?_

_MaxPOV_

Fang and I arrived home at 6pm. Gazzy and Angel were already home. When we walked into our small yet cozy house dinner was waiting on the table for us, with a note from my siblings.

_Max and Fang,_

_You guys need to relax and enjoy yourselves. Take a deep breath and have a sit down. We wont bother you guys while you eat._

_Have fun!_

_~Love your darling Sister and Brother._

Well aren't they modest, but they are sweet. Fang read the note and smiled. He looked at me and waved a hand to the other empty seat across from him.

"This is kinda surprising." I said while I sat down.

"I know right. I never thought they would ever leave us alone." Fang said with a smile on his face.

"So, how's work?" I asked, taking a forkful of spaghetti.

"Work is amazing. Grading papers, students acting weird. The usual." Fang said with a laugh.

"Do you have any plans for this week." I asked.

"Actually I do. Tonight I'm going to watch the game with Iggy at his house." Fang said, taking a bite of bread.

"That sounds ama-" I was interrupted by Gazzy barging in the room.

"You guys finished yet?" He demanded. Then Angel ran in the room looking embarrassed.

"Gazzy!" Angel screeched. "Their trying to have a romantic dinner! And you just ruined it!" Gazzy blushed and started to back away slowly.

"No. You guys didn't interrupt. Would you like to sit down?" I said, catching Fang's eye. Gazzy and Angel nodded and grabbed their chairs.

"Angel, how's life at the morgue?" Fang said, wincing slightly. He was never a fan of Angel's job.

"Oh, today was horrible!" Angel said, throwing her hands in the air. "Today we had a 8 year-old boy in my morgue, he just suddenly died in bed! Absolutely horrid." Angel said with a sad look in her eyes.

"And this is why you should have tried for a happier job!" Gazzy said.

"Well at least I have a job!" Angel said, her face turning red.

"Ok lets calm down. How's college working out for you Gazzy?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know homework, schoolwork, work." He said with a sigh.

"Wow." Fang said. "Sounds like a lot of work." I laughed at his semi funny joke. Fang stood up and checked his watch.

"Better get going if I want to make it to Iggy's before the game starts. See you tonight." Fang said, grabbing his coat and walking out the front door. Angel gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Angel sighed. "You always sucked at relationships." She stood up and walked out of the dinning room. I was dumb-struck. Ok yes, maybe I did suck a little at relationships.

"I need to finish some homework." Gazzy said, as he stood up and also walked out of the room.

I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and watched some good wholesome TV. Iggy lived only a couple of miles away, so Fang should be back by 9pm. I checked the clock now and it is…8pm. I switched channels and kept checking the clock. The time went from 8pm to 9pm to 10pm to 11pm. By now I was starting to get worried. Like those horrible anxiety attacks. I got up off the couch and started to pace the room. I called Fang multiple times and every time there was no answer.

The sun started to rise and night was gone, but my worry was still here. I heard movement in the house and immediately thought that Fang was home, but it was only Angel putting on her jacket.

"Hey Max." Angel said sweetly. "Is Fang still not home?" She asked.

"No!" I said, my voice tight with worry. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I got called into the morgue. We had three deaths last night." She said, grabbing her car keys.

"Oh ok. Don't work yourself to hard." I said, giving her a hug as she walked out.

I called Iggy, and he said Fang left last night at around 8:30pm. So he should be here now! I called the school, random neighbors, and places that Fang usually hanged out at. And he wasn't anywhere to be found. Gazzy walked out of his room and looked sleepily at me. When he saw my face he immediately became alert.

"What's wrong Max?!" Gazzy asked.

"Fang's missing." I said, a sob catching in my throat.

"What do you mean by missing?"

"Missing as in not here and no one knows where he is!" I screeched.

* * *

**Thank you for reading…again! Please review!!**


	3. We'll Find Him

**Hiya Readers! Guess what…The Lovely Bones came out!! And I have Finals for school this week…I'M GONNA DIE!!!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride…darn…**

* * *

_I Would Walk Through Flames_

_We'll Find Him_

_MaxPOV_

Gazzy has been trying to comfort me for the past hour. I hate feeling weak. But now that Fang was missing I had been crying for the longest time. I looked up at Gazzy and he looked extremely pale. Right then I realized I wasn't the only one going through a hard time. I stood up and kissed Gazzy on the head. He looked rather shocked about this random outburst of love. I took out my phone and called the police.

"I would like to report a missing person." I said in a watery voice.

"Alright how long was he missing for?" The cop said.

"He's been missing for around 18 hours." I said, a sob catching in my throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can only call after its been after 24 hours." What the hell?!

"What the hell?!" I screamed. "Its been 18 hours, and now I have to wait 24 freakin hours?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but-"

"There's only 6 hours left!" I interrupted.

"And in those 6 hours he could show up." How can this man be so freakin calm?

"Ugh!" I said as I hung up.

I sat down in the couch and put my head in my hands. Trying hard not to cry. I felt Gazzy come up behind me and he started rubbing my back, again trying to comfort me. Gazzy sat down next to me and I once again cried on his shoulder. I heard the door open and I jerked my head up, hoping it would be Fang. But it was only Angel coming home from work. Angel looked at Gazzy, then she looked at me.

"Fang still isn't home?" Angel asked, hanging up her coat.

"No Angel, he's not home." I said sadly. Gazzy patted my shoulder, then he turned to Angel.

"So how was work?" Gazzy said, trying to change the subject. Angel sat down and put her head in her hands.

"This is one of the worst cases I've seen. All three people were burnt beyond recognition." She said.

"Three people?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, two men one women. I'm just glad that they all were fatally shot before they we burned." I cringed.

"Why would people do something like that?" I said, tears still running down my face.

"I don't know. But the police are looking for the murderer and tomorrow I have to try to find the identities of these people." Angel said.

"Whoa, their burnt that bad?" Gazzy asked, eyes wide open.

"Yes Gazzy." Angel sighed. "That's what 'burnt beyond recognition' means"

I zoned out of their conversation. My eyes locking on a picture of me and Fang at our wedding. I had this horrible feeling that something horrible has happened to him. It's like mothers intuition but this time it's wife intuition. The phone rang, and I bolted up from my seat to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Max is that you." said the voice that sounded exactly like Nudge.

"Nudge?" I said.

"Hey Max!" Nudge said. "Please tell me that the rumors aren't true."

"What rumors?" I asked.

"Iggy called me and told me that Fang is missing." Nudge said sadly.

"Yes Nudge. He is missing…" My throat was starting to close up.

"Oh my God…" I heard Nudge breathe. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're hanging in there." I sniffled.

"I'll try to get the police to look for him up here." Nudge said.

"The police wont look for him. Because it hasn't been 24 hours."

"Well being a major designer and model has its props." Nudge laughed.

"Thank you so much Nudge."

"I have to go, but I'll do all I can to find him."

"Thanks. Love you Nudge." I said.

"Love you to Max." Nudge said. She hung up the phone.

I sighed and went back into the living room where Angel and Gazzy were.

"Who was that?" Angel said.

"Nudge." I said somewhat sadly.

"Did she have any news on Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Unfortunately no."

"Don't worry Max, we'll find him." Angel said.

I sat down, and stared at the photo of Fang. Wishing that he could be here to comfort me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!!**


	4. I Found Him

**Some of you are thinking of where Fang might be are you? But only some shall figure out the obvious!**

**Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_I Would Walk Through Flames_

_I Found Him_

_AngelPOV_

It was so difficult to stay at home. Max always had this blank expression on her face. She had become extremely pale, like all of us, she is constantly crying, and it almost seems like she has lost he will to live. I know we'll find him eventually, either in a good way or bad. Fang has been missing for 48 hours and the police are finally looking for him. I got out of bed and got dressed, preparing myself for a hard day of work. I walked into the living room and saw Max just sitting there, staring at a picture of Fang.

"It's unhealthy to do nothing all day." I said, trying to make my voice as soft as possible.

"I have to know what happened to him." Max said, lifting her eyes from Fang's picture to my face. "I just miss him so much."

"Max, I miss him too. He's been my best friend and brother-in-law. But I'm not torturing myself by being miserable." I said, waiting for Max to yell at me.

Max looked like she was about to start yelling but her facial features relaxed and her eyes looked sad. She put the picture of Fang down and walked into the kitchen.

"Angel, do you want any coffee before you go to work?" I heard Max say from the kitchen.

"Yes please." I was surprised she wasn't mad at me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Max making the coffee.

"Your not mad?" I asked calmly.

"No Angel, I'm not mad at something that's true." Max said while sighing.

"I'm still sorry though." I said. Max just smiled at me and handed me my coffee.

"I know you are. Have a good day at work." Max said.

I put on my jacket and got into my car. The morgue wasn't too far away from Maxes house. I pulled into the parking lot at work and walked inside. Random people greeted me like an old friend. I put on my apron and walked into morgue. The three bodies were in body bags, and there was another table for burnt items that the victims had(like paper).

"Alright everyone, lets get to work." I said to my assistants. The police were also in the room so that they could go to the victims houses and give them the bad news.

"Rob, can you look through the burnt items to see if you can find any clues to who the killer was or who these people are." Rob, one of my assistants, nodded and started to go through the items.

I went to the burnt women first. Most of her cloths were already burnt off, but it seemed that her bra was still intact. And the luck of the devil was with me for that moment because inside her bra was a drivers license. The license said Carry Johnson. I gave the license to the police and they immediately sent a team of officers to go to the house of this person.

"Well that was a little to simple to figure out." I said. "Let's hope the two men are just as easy."

I went over to the first burnt man. His cloths weren't as burnt as the woman's. I went through his cloths but found no source of I.D. I looked over his body, which also wasn't as burnt. And on his right arm was a tattoo of a Mexican gang, and of this young mans name. It was common for the people that were part of this Mexican gang to tattoo their names on their arm. Just then Rob called me over.

"Take a look at this." He said, handing me a piece of paper.

The piece of paper had the name Pedro Lopez on it. The police knew that name very well because this man was the leader of the Mexican gang. The police knew that this man was responsible for the murder of these people. They sent a bunch of police officers to search Pedro's house to see if there was still evidence.

"I'm glad we found the bastard who killed these people." I said to Rob.

"I hope the cops get him!" Rob said, still looking through the burnt items.

I moved onto the last man. He was burnt exactly like the women. Some of his cloths were still intact so I started searching through them. I found nothing. I had no idea who this person was. I heard Rob gasp.

"What's wrong?" I said worriedly.

"Angela." Rob said. "Oh my God." I grabbed the piece of paper Rob was holding and froze. I looked over at the last burnt man, and fainted.

* * *

_MaxPOV_

I was sitting on the sofa when I heard the phone ring. I ran over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Max." I heard Angel say, it sounded like she was sobbing. "I found Fang."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. You guys probably already know what's happening now. I'm sorry to do this to Fang… Read&Review please!**

**I know you guys didn't want Fang to be dead, but this story is a tragedy.**


	5. This Fuckin' World

**Hello people! You like the story? Or you hate it? Which ever you pick I'm still writing!**

**Still don't own Maximum Ride….still don't….nope!**

* * *

_I Would Walk Through Flames_

_This Fuckin' World_

_MaxPOV_

_Before:_

_I answered the phone._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Max." It was Angel, it sounded like she was sobbing. "I found Fang."_

* * *

"Wait, wait!" I said happily. "You found Fang! Why are you crying?" I said quickly.

"M-m-max." Angel stuttered, still sobbing. "He's dead! He's here!" Angel screamed.

"Fang's….d-dead?" I said slowly, trying to figure out the words Fang's dead.

"Max, he's here in my morgue!" I let out a strangled sob, dropped the phone and feel to the floor crying. Wishing I could die, just like Fang.

* * *

_GazzyPOV_

I am currently sitting at my desk. Trying to finish my homework. The keyword there is trying. College is such a drag. All we do is work! I started to doodle on my paper when I heard Max scream. I shot out of my seat and into the living room. I saw Max lying on the floor sobbing. I could barely look at her.

"Max!" I shouted. "What's wrong?!" All Max did was she started to sob harder. A tear escaped my eyes as I looked at the weak form of Max.

"MAX!" I screamed. "Answer me goddamnit!" I picked her up off the ground and set her lightly on the couch. I was trying to meet her eyes. The tears were freely falling down her face.

"G-g-a-azzy." Max tried to say my name but more sobs escaped her throat.

I looked over Maxes shoulder and still saw that the phone was on the ground. I got up slowly, making sure Max wouldn't start freaking out more, and picked up the phone. I heard someone shouting on the other line.

"Hello?" I said with caution.

"Gazzy?" I heard Angel's sobbing voice.

"Angel what the hell is wrong?!" I shouted into the phone.

"Where's Max?" Angel asked.

"Tell me what's wrong first!"

"G-gazzy." She cried. "Fang is dead. He's here in my morgue!" Angel started to sob harder.

I looked at the phone, like it was a foreign. I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone just ran over me with a truck. Fang was dead? He cant be dead! He's Fang, and Fang cant die. I looked over at Maxes sobbing figure and finally realized why she could barely breathe, and why she was sobbing.

"F-fang's there?" I asked in a daze.

"Yes Gazzy." Angel said, sniffling.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"He was one of the people that were burnt. But we found the murderer." Angel could barely speak.

"Angel come home immediately. I need to talk to you in person." I said. Trying to show no emotion.

"Alright. I'll be home soon. Love ya." Angel said.

"Love you too." I hung up and went over to sit with Max.

I pulled Max close to me and hugged her tightly. She was sobbing on my shoulder, getting my shirt soaked, but I could care less about my shirt. Max wouldn't stop crying. I didn't think it was possible to cry this much. I looked over at the clock. Angel should be home by now. The phone rang, and I gently got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Are you Zachery Ride?" The unknown voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"I am Jeffery and I have called to say that your sister has been in a terrible accident." I froze.

"W-what do you mean?!" I shouted.

"Angela Ride is in the intensive care. She was in a car accident." My mouth opened then close, trying to figure out to say.

I hung up and slammed the phone down and let out a horrible scream. Max surprisingly ran into the kitchen looking worried, with tears still streaming down her face.

"G-gazzy!" Max shouted through her tears. "What's happened? What's wrong?" I feel to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest.

"A-angel!" I shouted. Tears finally pouring down my face.

"What's wrong with Angel?!" Max shouted, grabbing my shoulders, looking more serious then I ever saw her before.

"Horrible car accident." I gasped.

Max's face lost the little color she had. First Fang, then Angel. If Angel was killed I know we wouldn't be able to live through this. Max sunk to her knees and put her hands in her head.

"WHAT IS FUCKIN' WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!!" Max shouted to the sky. Our lives would never be the same after this.

* * *

**Did you see that coming? Bet you didn't! Remember it's a tragedy! Review Please!!**


	6. Will She Make It?

**Hiya guys! Do you enjoy this story?? I hope you do! Thanks for the reviews, thank you, thank you, thank you!! Is it sad? Really? If you said yes then that is the correct answer. Hope you life this chapter.**

* * *

_**I Would Walk Through Flames**_

_**Will She Make It?**_

_**Angel POV**_

**Before Accident:**

I hung up the phone after I told Gazzy I would come straight home. I felt the tears running down my face as I ran out of that horrible morgue that has Fang's body in it. I ran up to my car and fumbled with trying to get the keys in. I sat down in the drivers seat and took a deep breath, and broke down crying at the wheel.

"WHY?!" I heard myself keep screaming to nobody. Why is the almighty question isn't it? Why do bad things happen to amazing people?

I slammed the keys into the ignition and turned the car to the direction of Maxes house. Sobs were ripping apart my whole body. I felt my car swerve but was lucky enough to get it back into the correct lane. But my luck changed as tears filled my vision, I wiped them away, and I found a tree right in front of me. I put my foot on the breaks, but of course I was too late. I heard the sound of glass shattering and crunching metal. I was jolted forward heard the horrible cracking of my own bones, and then I felt my head hit something hard, and my vision went blank.

* * *

_Gazzy POV _

Max and I were driving to the hospital. Going to see the broken form of Angel. I let out a another strangled sob when I got the mental picture of Angel in the hospital. Max looked just as bad, but she showed no emotion. Her lips were in a tight line, her fingers were turning white from clutching the steering wheel to hard, and she was extremely pale. Max rubbed my shoulder as I sobbed harder. She pulled into the hospital, and even before she parked the car, I jumped out and ran into the hospital at full speed. I went up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Angel Ride. Where is she?!" I half screamed at this women. She looked at me, and gave me a pity smile.

"Sir, you will have to wait in the waiting room." Max came up next to me.

"WHAT?! Why?! I need to see Angel NOW!" I yelled. My anger radiating off of me. Max put her sarm around me and looked at the women with a sad smile, her face still pale.

"Excuse me. But why cant we see Angela?" Max asked calmly, which surprised me. "We are her family."

"She is currently in surgery. You will have to wait in the waiting area until she is out of surgery." My face started to turn red. "I'm sorry." She said when she saw the look on my face.

I was about to jump over her desk and go find Angel, but Max grabbed my arms and pulled me into the waiting area. She sat me down in a chair and looked me in the eyes. She had tears running down her face, and I saw all the pain in her eyes. First she lost Fang, and now her baby/ my sister was fighting for her life.

"Gazzy, everything is gonna be o-okay." She stuttered on the okay, which made me believe everything was never going to be ok.

"Max our lives are crumbling right in front of us!" I semi screamed. Tears still running down my face.

"Gazzy! I'm feeling the same pain as you! You have to calm down. Angel isn't dead!" She said, grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look into her eyes again.

"Yet! She isn't dead yet! She's in emergency surgery, and that means in she's in bad condition!" I said. People were starting to look at us.

"Gazzy, lower your voice." Max said sternly to me. She was really starting to take control.

"Gazzy, you will sit and wait here." She said with so much power that I almost flinched. "I will try to see if I can find a doctor that can tell us how Angel is doing." She kissed my head and walked into the hallway. I stared at the place I last saw Max walk, and felt so empty inside that it was practically killing me.

* * *

_Max POV_

I was walking down the white, brightly lighted, hallway. Trying to see if I can find someone that can give me some damn information. I saw a nurse with a clipboard and hoped that she would tell me some good news. I put on my best smile and walked up to her.

"Excuse me." I said politely. She looked up at me. "Do you know anything about Angel Ride?"

"Angel?" She asked.

"Oh sorry, Angela Ride." I corrected myself.

"Oh Angela. I'm guessing you already know she's in emergency surgery." She said, looking at me intently.

"Yes. Can you please tell me anything else about her condition?" I pleaded. She looked at her clipboard, her expression sad.

"All I can tell you right now is that her seat belt sliced through her stomach, her head hit the steering wheel, glass punctured her body, and-" She was interrupted by the intercom saying "CODE BLUE IN ROOM 504, INTENSIVE CARE!" The nurses eyes widened and she ran to the room 504.

She left me standing there feeling dead inside. Knowing my baby was hurt as badly as anyone could be. I walked out of the hallway and into the waiting room were I saw my Gazzy with his head in his hands. Just looking at him made me want to cry.

"Gazzy." I said, my voice breaking. He looked up at me. "She's hurt badly…" That was all I could say. A doctor came out of some room and came over to us.

"Are you the Ride family?" The doctor asked us.

"Yes." Gazzy said fast.

"I'm sorry." My breathe froze and my heart almost stopped. "I am giving Angel a week until she passes away."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. I stared at the doctor who had a worried expression on his face. My vision started to get fuzzy, and my hearing was getting clogged. But I was able to hear Gazzy's horrible scream as he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Like it? No? Yes? Review Please!!**


	7. We'll Get Through This

**Hello again! I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer! GASP! Well you all know I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters. Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Oh and just so you all know…I SUCK at spelling! Thank you! Read the BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE!**

* * *

__

**I Would Walk Through Flames**

**We'll Get Through This**

**Before:**

_"Are you the Ride family?" The doctor asked us._

_"Yes." Gazzy said fast._

_"I'm sorry." My breathe froze and my heart almost stopped. "I am giving Angel a week until she passes away."_

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. I stared at the doctor who had a worried expression on his face. My vision started to get fuzzy, and my hearing was getting clogged. But I was able to hear Gazzy's horrible scream as he fell to the ground._

* * *

**Max POV**

All I could do was stand there, with my mouth open. My mind could barely process what was happening. Gazzy was sobbing on the floor. The doctor pushed us into a private room where Gazzy and I could freely scream and cry. But I was still frozen. My baby, my little sister shouldn't be dying before me! I looked at the doctor.

"Can I see my baby?" I whispered quietly, the tears starting to cascade down my cheeks. The doctor looked at me sadly.

"Yes you may. She's in a coma right now. I am warning you that you will be shocked when you see her." He said softly, ushering Gazzy and I out of the room and into room 504.

Room 504? That sounded familiar. I remember hearing the intercom saying there was a code blue in this room. Gazzy and I walked into the room and froze. We saw someone that looked similar to Angel lying on the bed. She has a tube running down her throat, and wires coming from her head and chest. I heard the quiet hum of the ventilator as it breathed for Angel, and the irregular beat of Angel's heart on the heart monitor. I out my hand over my mouth, muffling a scream. Gazzy slowly walked forward and stared at Angel. He stroked her hair as tears fell on Angel's face.

"Gazzy." I was able to mutter. He looked sadly at me and pulled up a chair next to Angel. I pulled up a chair on the other side of her. I held her hand that had an I.V in it. My Angel had to be under this mess of wires and tubes.

"She doesn't look peaceful." Gazzy croaked. He couldn't take his eyes off Angels bruised and scratched up face.

"Doctor?" I said quietly. The doctor came over to me. "What is her condition?" I asked. I was afraid to find out about her condition. The doctor sat down in a chair and looked at Gazzy and I.

"Angela hit her head on the steering wheel. She has bleeding and swelling in her brain. That is why she's in a coma, and she may never come out of it." He said, showing us the intense bruising around her face.

He pointed to her chest. "She broke a few ribs that punctured her lungs. Her lungs filled with fluids and blood. But we were able to fix her ribs and her lungs."

He pointed to her stomach area. "The seatbelt, instead of saving her, acted as a knife that sliced through her stomach. We had to perform surgery so that we could stop the internal bleeding and most of her organs were damaged."

He pointed at her back. "Her back was broken in 3 places. If she lives then she will most likely be paralyzed."

He pointed to her leg. "And lastly, her leg was shattered." Now I was officially dead inside.

Gazzy looked at me with a horrified expression on his face. How could anyone be hurt that badly?! The doctor left the room so that Gazzy and I could be alone with Angel.

"Is she gonna die?" Gazzy whispered. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

"I don't know Gazzy. I don't know." I cried.

"Max, I'm sorry." Gazzy said.

"Why would you be sorry?" I asked, surprised.

"Fang is dead, and now Angel is dying!" Gazzy shouted.

I felt a pang in my chest, remembering Fang was dead. I felt like my heart was slowly dying.

"Gazzy, we'll make it though this." I said, knowing I was lying. Now I cried again, for the tenth time today.

* * *

****

I hope Angel will live, but you never know what can happen in a tragedy. Review please.

IMPORTANT!!! READDDD!

People there is something seriously wrong with this site, it wont let me update anymore! I keeps saying there's something wrong anytime I try to download something into document manager!

HELPPPP!


	8. She Reacted

****

Hiya people! I found out how to update! I had to download this weird thingy that actually works!

But it's really annoying, like it wont spell check! So if I do indeed spell stuff wrong blame the internet not me! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

I Would Walk Through Flames

Angel Reacted

Max POV

_1 week has past,_

I am sitting in Angel's hospital room, without Gazzy. Shocker right? Gazzy would have been here but people have to go to college at some point. For the past two days I have been basically living at the hospital. I tapped the pen against my leg. I was trying to figure out my schedule. Fang's funeral was planned for next week.

I blew my nose, trying not to cry. I figured out that I need to be stronger for Gazzy, so I would try not to cry as much anymore. I put my folder away and listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. I stood up and went over to Angel.

"Why wont you wake up?" I asked quietly, stroking Angel's cheek.

The doctor said that she was doing surprisingly well. Angel was starting to have brain activity, which meant that she may wake up from her coma. The doctor told us to talk to Angel a lot, because maybe she can hear us. I grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, things aren't going so well for us." I started. "Gazzy is a complete mess. He wont sleep, he will barely eat, and when I talk to him he only gives me one worded answers. He's absolutely miserable." I played with Angel's fingers. "I feel so vulnerable."

I laid my head on the hospital bed, feeling exhausted. I squeezed Angel's hand, and you'll never guess what happened. Angel squeezed my hand back. I jumped out of my seat, surprised out of my head. I looked at my hand and grabbed Angel's hand again.

"Angel." I said calmly. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand again." I only felt slight pressure as she moved her hand. But that was enough to give me so much hope that I was practically glowing.

"Angel, sweetie? Can you open your eyes?" I waited. But nothing happened. I pressed the button that tells the doctor to come in the room. I waited, the doctor walked in with a confused look.

"Yes?" He asked, concerned.

"Angel! She squeezed my hand!" I happily said. The doctor walked over to Angel and checked her charts of brain activity.

"It seems she does have some brain activity, but it also could be muscle twitches." The doctor said, scanning Angel's charts. The doctor went over to Angel and took her hand.

"Ask her to squeeze my hand." He said.

"Angel, baby. Can you squeeze the doctors hand?" I asked, still holding onto her other hand. I felt her squeeze my hand, but she didn't squeeze the doctors.

"Nothing happened." He said.

"She squeezed my hand!" I said, feeling hopeful.

"Well, that's expected. Patients in comas usually react to people their familiar with." He was just mad that Angel liked me more! I ran over to my purse and grabbed my cell phone. I called Gazzy.

"Hello?" I heard Gazzy say sadly.

"Gazzy! Come to the hospital as soon as possible!" I said.

"Wait why?" Gazzy asked, worry filling his voice.

"Angel reacted! She might be getting better." I said so happily that I almost screamed with joy.

* * *

**You guys happy? Look good news! Review pleaseeee!**


	9. CODE BLUE

**Sup People! Guess what…I'm learning words! Words like spurious, and spasmodic! Cool huh? Thank you for those who reviewed. Don't give up your hopes on this tragedy!**

**

* * *

**

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_CODE BLUE_**

**_Angel POV, still in the somewhat coma._**

Do you know how it feels like to go underwater and you have those few seconds of panic when your almost to the surface but your lungs feel like their about to burst? That's how I feel 24 hours a day. I can hear everything around me, but I cant comprehend it. I cant even breathe on my own or barely move! I hate how I drift in and out of consciousness and not knowing what day it is.

The doctors wont leave me alone. They keep saying how I'm going to die, or if I live I'll have a miserable life, yadda yadda yadda. Max and Gazzy visit me a lot. Like I don't go a day without hearing their voices. Max told me she would bring Iggy and Nudge over when they get the chance to come. And it seems I'm getting better. Like 'out of coma' better. Max had her happy freak out when I was able to squeeze her hand and soon Gazzy will be here joining in on this happy fest.

"Gazzy! Come to the hospital as soon as possible!" I heard Max shout.

"Angel reacted! She might be getting better." I heard Max happily respond to whatever Gazzy asked her.

I wonder if this is what Fang felt like when he die. I haven't thought about Fang in a long time. I feel kind bad about getting into this accident right after Fang's horrific death. Hmm…weird I feel bad for almost dieing. I heard the door slam and someone walked in.

"Max. What did you mean on the phone?" Gazzy asked quickly.

"She squeezed my hand!" Max said happily.

"Wait you serious?!" Gazzy asked. "Will she squeeze my hand?"

"I-I don't know for sure…she might." I felt Gazzy take my hand. He said something to me, but my ears felt clogged, and my head felt foggy.

I was starting to feel extreme pain. Everything felt like it was slowing down. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was the loud shout saying "CODE BLUE".

* * *

****

Sorry this was so short! But there isn't much to write when the persons point of view is in a coma. Review if you like this storyyy!

P.S. You'll find out what CODE BLUE is in the next chapter.


	10. Silent Tears

**Hey guys! So I hear you people don't want me to kill off Angel…huh? Well I might…I might not. I am like the god of their world. I could kill them all in one chapter if I decide such. But then you all would hate me and come to my house and through oranges at my window. You will just have to find out what horrific thing I do to these people!**

* * *

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_Silent Tears_**

**_Max POV, just when Gazzy came._**

Gazzy finally made it here. He looked even more excited than I did….which I didn't think was possible! He walked up to Angel and took her hand. Practically begging her to squeeze his hand, but something else happened that I wasn't expecting. Angel's heart rate, which could be viewed on the heart monitor, went unbelievable fast when Gazzy grabbed her hand. Then the heart monitor went straight, and all you could hear through out the room was the loud beep of the Angel's heart that was no longer beating.

I looked at Gazzy and screamed. Five doctors ran in and pushed Gazzy out of the way. All through out the hospital the loud intercom could be heard yelling "CODE BLUE IN ROOM 504!". The doctors came gathered around Angel and got out the defibrillator, the thing used to shock people, and used it on her. I started sobbing when I saw Angel's body lift up and fall from the shocks. A doctor realized that Gazzy and I were still in the room, and pushed us out and told us to wait in the waiting area.

"W-what j-j-just happened?!" Gazzy screamed as we sat down in the waiting room.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back, sobbing in my hand. I thought she was doing so well.

I looked up from my hands and so Gazzy's body shaking with horrific sobs. I would love to be able to read his mind right now. I grabbed Gazzy's hand and pulled it close to me so that I would have someone close to me that was still alive.

"G-gazzy, it'll be o-okay." I cried. "She made it this far, so she can make it f-farther." I was trying to fill my heart with at least a little hope.

"I KILLED HER!" Gazzy sobbed even harder. I gave him a confused look.

"What the hell are you t-talking about?!" I yelled, tears still falling down my face.

"Didn't y-you see how I grabbed h-her hand?" Gazzy tried to explain through his sobs. "H-her heart rate went up then stopped!" Gazzy rapped his arms around himself, trying not to completely unravel.

"You did NOT kill her!" I yelled, standing up and giving him a stern look. "A-angel was a little to excited to see you!"

I paced the room. Thinking about how stupid it was that Gazzy could actually believe that he killed his own sister just by grabbing her hand. I looked over at Gazzy laying his head on the arm rest, sobbing. I walked over to him and sat down, putting my arms around him. Pulling him closer to me.

"Sweetie." I sighed, remembering how I called Angel sweetie all the time. "I'm sorry for yelling. But nothing is your fault."

"I cant do anything for her…" Gazzy muttered.

"What?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders and making him look me in the eyes.

"I feel like its my fault because I cant help her!" He shouted. "I cant do anything for her!" He wiped he nose on his sleeve.

"Gazzy, don't you think I feel the same way?" I told him. "But we can believe in her, and hope that she gets better."

"I don't think anything can make her better…"Gazzy muttered, putting his head in his hands.

I was about to yell at him, but a doctor came out of the hallway and came towards us. He looked tired and he had a sad look to his eyes. I braced myself to hear the worst.

"Ride family?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"We were able to keep Angela's heartbeat stable." I let out a breath that I found out I had been holding. "We had to move her to critical care. She's actually very lucky to still be alive."

"What does code blue mean?" Gazzy asked out of the blue.

"It means someone's heart has stopped and we need to get equipment in there fast." The doctor said. It hurt to hear that Angel has actually died, but came back to life.

"So she is alive, and breathing?" I asked.

"Yes she is alive at the moment. She is breathing but not on her own." He said, clasping his hands together.

The doctor walked away and I wrapped my arms around Gazzy. He started crying on my shoulder. I was trying my best not to cry, and trust me this is one of the hardest things I have ever done. The image of Angel on the hospital bed dead kept coming to my mind. And I finally released my silent tears.

* * *

****

Awwwww. Well at least she's not dead…yet. Review my friends. And its still snowing!


	11. Numb Emotions

**Sup peopleeeee! I've noticed people really don't like this story…that makes me…synonyms of sad. Hmm, so if you people want this story then tell your friends! And your friends friends.**

* * *

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_Numb Emotionss_**

**_Max POV, 2 days after._**

"Alright, we can start letting people in." I said to the funeral director.

Today will be one of the worst days of my life. Now that I look at my life everything seems to be bad. Fang's funeral was happening right now. People, young and old, were coming through the doors. All had sad expressions on their face.

I straightened my black dress and took Gazzy's hand. I looked over at Gazzy and gave him a sad smile, which he returned. I looked over at the closet casket. We refused to have an open casket, no one wanted to see a burnt body. I looked forward, but my vision was blurred from someone tackling me with a hug.

"Ohmygwad!" Of course it was Nudge. "How are you guys?" Nudge gave me a hesitant smile.

"Nudge…" I whispered quietly. I could barely speak.

"I'm sorry to ask." Nudge started. " But how is Angel doing?" She asked, preparing for a yelling outburst.

"She's not so good Nudge." Gazzy answered for me, which I was grateful for.

"Can we visit her tomorrow?" Nudge asked quietly. "I really want to see her."

"S-sure, we'll visit her." I said. It sounded like we were visiting her grave.

Nudge gave us both a hug and went to Fang's casket. We haven't seen Angel since the day she almost died. It hurt to see her like she is, and it also hurt to be standing in front of my dead husband. I saw Iggy walking our way.

"Max, Gazzy?" He asked, trying to make sure it was us.

"Yea." Gazzy said. Iggy gave us both huge hugs. He patted my back.

"I feel like I'm at fault for Fang's horrific death…" Iggy said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Your as bad as Gazzy!" I screeched. "It's not your fault! Your not the one who k-killed h-him!" I said, my voice choking on the last words.

Everyone looked my way. I refused to meet anyone's eyes. Iggy looked at me with his unseeing eyes, and took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I thought these might come in handy." Iggy said. Giving both me and Gazzy tissues. "So how is our dear Angel?" Why do they always ask these hard questions.

"You'll find o-out." Gazzy said, leading Iggy to Nudge.

I looked over the crowd of people. A lot of them were students of Fang, co-workers, friends, or friends of mine that came to support me. Two young girls went over to Fang's picture and burst out crying. It was too much to watch. I went over to the seats, and sat down. Gazzy sat down next to him, then Iggy, then Nudge. The preacher took his place in the front of the room.

"Everyone, take your seats please." The preacher said. Everyone scurried to their seats.

"We are here to honor the memory of Nicholas Alan Ride." The preacher started. "The family of Nicholas wanted you all to know how he really died, and the dangers of Florida…"

The preacher's words started to slur together as I zoned out. I couldn't stand to hear about how my husband died, or how amazing he was. It just hurt too much. I laid my head on Gazzy's shoulder and tried to breathe in deeply. I looked around the room, and saw children and adults crying. Which made me immediately cry. Gazzy out his arm around me and tried to whisper nice words in my ear. But I couldn't hear anything, my mind was no longer there, and my heart was dead.

* * *

**_Max POV, graveyard._**

Everyone was standing the huge gapping hole in the ground. Where my husband will forever lay. I watched slowly as they lowered Fang's casket into the hole, tears falling freely down my face. I will never see his beautiful face again, or see his bright smiles, or be able to feel him against me. Fang was completely lowered. I let out a strangled sob, and pressed my face against Gazzy.

"His memory will forever be with us." The preacher finished.

People were passing me, saying words of sympathy. But I didn't need these people. I just wanted to go home, where I would be surrounded by Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. (They were staying with us so that they could see Angel.)

"Let's get out of here." Gazzy said, his arms surrounding me. I let out a sob.

"In the words of Max 'We'll make it through this.'" Gazzy said.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, my voice thick with tears.

"Max, I feel numb. I cant feel any emotion. And honestly I like it." I stared at him, feeling worse that he said that.

* * *

****

Awwww, I miss Fangy! Review please!


	12. Breath Of Life

**_Hi readers! I read that people don't want me to kill of Angel…right? Do you want her to get better? Or should the killing spree start? Or should I randomly kill off Iggy and Nudge…because I can do that!_**

**_There was a question and I quote "If you miss Fang then why did you make him die?". Well this is a tragedy, and the story wouldn't work if I had not killed him off. But those I kill shall be missed!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_Breath Of Life_**

**_Max POV, day after the funeral._**

"Hey Max!" I heard Gazzy yell from the kitchen. "Come take a look at today's newspaper!"

I walked into the kitchen and was handed a newspaper and saw that Fang's funeral was in it. You could say I was kinda shocked that they would put his funeral in the newspaper. It talked about how he was an amazing teacher, and it explained how he was killed, and how his killer was sentenced to life in prison. I put the newspaper down and looked at Gazzy.

"I wonder why they put it in the newspaper?" I questioned out loud.

"Probably because he was an amazing person." Gazzy said, buttering his toast.

I was about to answer when Iggy and Nudge walked in, their eyes still tired from not having enough sleep. They sat down and helped themselves to breakfast.

"Max!" Iggy said, holding his ears. "Please stop tapping the table. My ears are sensitive!"

I looked down at my hand, just now realizing I was tapping the table. I was probably doing it out of nerves. Today we were going to see Angel. And I am scared out of my mind about what her condition is. I knew Gazzy was also nervous, but he tried really hard not to show it.

"Okay guys, get dressed. We need to get going." I said, keeping my voice steady. I heard everyone mumbling sure.

Everyone went upstairs to get ready. Me, on the other hand, was already prepared to go. I sat on the couch, clasping my hands together. I was trying to get my nerves under control, because I really don't want to freak out in front of everybody. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy came downstairs, they walked outside and into the car. I jumped into the drivers seat and started to drive towards the place I've been to way to many times. I felt Gazzy rub my shoulder from where he was sitting in the passenger seat. We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the hospital.

"I'm somewhat scared to see Angel." Nudge admitted.

"Same here…" Iggy said.

"To bad you cant actually see her." Gazzy said in a playful manner.

We walked up to the receptionist, the one the Gazzy doesn't like.

"May we see Angela Ride?" I asked politely.

"Sure, room 302." She said. Angel's was in a different room because she is in critical care.

We made our way over to room 302, where doctors and nursing kept walking in and out of. I took a deep breath and walked inside. As expected Angel was still covered in tubes and wires. Her heart rate was steady, but something was different. There was something missing. I heard Nudge gasp at the sight of Angel…which was also expected.

"What does s-she look like?" Iggy hesitantly asked.

"She looks like she's been to hell and back." Gazzy answered. I gave Gazzy a death glare.

Nudge walked Iggy over to Angel and started giving descriptive details about the condition Angel is in. I looked around the room and saw that Gazzy was holing Angel's hand, but what I was looking for was a doctor. Almost like magic a doctor just walked in.

"Excuse me." I said. The doctor looked at me. "But is there something different about Angel?"

"Actually yes there is." The doctor looked happy. "We were able to take her breathing tube out. She can breathe on her own." A smile lit my face. "But, she still wont wake up for maybe a week or two, but she is doing amazingly from where she was last week. She is truly a medical miracle." My smile widened.

The doctor walked out of the room. I gathered Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy around me. Excited to tell them the amazing news.

"Guys." I said, my smile growing bigger. "Angel can breathe on her own! They say she might wake up soon."

Iggy's and Nudge's face lit up with smiles just about as big as mine. But Gazzy's face stayed the same hard expression he's been wearing for the past few days. Nudge and Iggy went back over to Angel. Gazzy was about to go back to Angel but I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I questioned.

"Max, remember the time you told me she squeezed your hand?" He asked. I nodded. "You told me she was getting better, after you said that she almost died. I'm just afraid that things will go from good to worse…"

"But this is better than just squeezing my hand Gazzy!" I said happily. "She can breathe on her own."

"Let's just hope it stays that way…" Gazzy said sadly.

I watched as he went back over to Angel, acting very hesitant around her. He was almost afraid he was going to break her. But I was happy. I went over to Angel and grabbed her hand, wishing she would just open her eyes.

* * *

****

Awwww, so far Angel lives to see another day! Review people!


	13. Deadly Surprise?

**Ok, so every review I have gotten said "MAKE ANGEL LIVE!!" so I'm guessing I should kill her…just for the fans! Well maybe maybe…you never know. I may kill her off…remember I'm the god of their world.**

**Thanks for the reviews! It really boosts my self-esteem.**

**

* * *

**

**_I Would Walk Through Flames._**

**_Gazzy POV_**

I was driving to the hospital…in the car I "borrowed" from Max. I was excited about seeing Angel. I'm hoping that she is finally ready to wake up, but at least she can breathe on her own. I pulled into the parking lot, parked the car in a careful manner, (Max would kill me if I wrecked her car), and walked into the hospital.

I walked over to room 304, ignoring the receptionist completely, and walked into the room. But Angel wasn't lying in the bed. Where was she? I looked at the doctor that was cleaning up some papers.

"Dude, where's my sister?" I asked in a proper manner. He looked at me.

"You didn't hear?" He asked. What?

"What are you talking about?"

He gave me a sad look and told me to follow him. I followed him to a white room with metal cabinets. He opened one cabinet and a stretcher popped out with…Angel on it. A very dead Angel…with a tag that said her name and birth date.

"I'm sorry, but she died just a few hours ago." The doctor said. I stared…Angel was dead? DEAD? I collapsed to the floor, barely breathing wishing that I would die.

**[Haha! Did you guys believe me? Nahhh Angel isn't dead…yet….I just wrote this to give you a good scare! Scroll down for the real chapter!]**

**

* * *

**

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_Deadly Surprise?_**

**_Gazzy POV, two weeks after visit._**

"Hey Max!" I called from the living room.

"Yea?" She replied from across the house.

"Are we going to see Angel today?" I asked, putting the last dish in the dishwasher. Max walked downstairs in her white lab coat thing.

"I would love to…if I wasn't working!" Max slammed her car keys down madly.

"Well Miss. Mad Face! Can I borrow your other car?" I asked.

"Which one?" She asked. Yes, Max had two cars…lucky her.

"The truck. I like the truck."

"Sure! But just so you know I'm taking the other car."

"Well no duh!" I said. "How else would you get to work?" Well that was obvious.

"Oh ha-ha!" She said walking towards the garage. "See ya soon sweetheart!" She said leaving with a goodbye wave.

I laughed to myself, feeling happy for the first time in a while. I grabbed the truck's keys and walked in the garage. I jumped in the car and was on my way to the hospital. I parked carefully, knowing that if I wrecked Maxes car she would kill me…then kill me again. I walked into the hospital, giving the receptionist a death glare, which she happily returned. I walked over to room 304, took a deep breath, and walked inside. I looked around. My jaw dropped at what I saw. I saw….

* * *

****

Whoa…what did he see?! Was it like the first thing I wrote at the top of the page? Review!


	14. Brain Problems

**People…I cant see my backyard! THERES A FREAKIN BLIZZARD! *cough cough* so about the story…thank you for reviewing. The story is ALMOST over! Only like 2 or 3 more chaptersss! I hope you like it…even though I kill people.**

* * *

__

**I Would Walk Through Flames**

**Brain Problems**

**Gazzy POV**

_I walked over to room 304, took a deep breath, and walked inside. I looked around. My jaw dropped at what I saw. I saw…._

* * *

_**Stil****l Gazzy POV**_

I saw…freakin Angel, eyes open, playing with her food! Holy shit. When the hell did this happen?! I looked at Angel like she was some alien from a different planet, but she didn't seem to notice me. I walked over to the doctor.

"What the hell?" I said, gesturing towards Angel.

"Yes, she just woke up a few hours ago." The doctor stated.

"Then why didn't you call us?!" I whispered yelled. I didn't want to startle a very fragile looking Angel.

"Because we wanted to make sure she was stable before we called you guys. We didn't want to give up your hopes." He said.

"You still should have called us!" I walked towards Angel. "Bastard." I mumbled, making sure the doctor couldn't hear me.

I looked at Angel carefully, trying to meet her eyes. She looked up with a confused expression on her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Like she wanted to say something, but didn't have the nerve to say it. I took her hand. She cringed at my touch.

"Doctor person?" I said. The doctor came over to me. "What's wrong with her?"

"Her head was hit hard. We are still doing tests on her, but we believe that she lost her ability to talk, and she probably doesn't remember you…" I was shocked.

"She. Doesn't. Remember. Me?" I was able to say.

I turned away from the doctor and stared at Angel, who stared back at me. She looked so frail, her breathing was labored, and it looked like she was still in pain.

"Angel?" She looked up. "Do you know who I am?" She shook her head, meaning no.

I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath as a tear escaped my eyes. How can she not remember her own brother? I'm thankful she's alive…but she doesn't know her own family.

I looked at all the machines that were still helping keep Angel alive. The heart monitor was beating at a steady rate, she was still getting pure oxygen through the tubes in her nose, and she still wires on her head to make sure nothing bad was happening.

"Zachery?" I looked up at the doctor. "We have to take Angela for a CAT scan so that we can tell how bad of a condition her brain is in." I nodded.

I watched as the doctor started to move Angel's bed, and the look of panic on Angel's small face. I went over to my backpack to receive my cell phone. I was going to be the bearer of good and bad news. I dialed the veterinary office where I could get a hold of Max.

"Hello?" the unknown voice said.

"May I speak to Max Ride?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll put you through to her." I waited for around a couple of minutes, listening to elevator music.

"Hello?" I heard Max say.

"Hey Max, it's Gazzy."

"What's wrong?" Max immediately said.

"Nothing's wrong exactly…" I said.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Well, Angel's awake…" I heard the happy scream of Max on the other line.

"Oh my god! You serious!?" Max yelled.

"Yes, I'm serious. But…she doesn't remember us Max. We're complete strangers to her…" I said sadly.

"W-what?" Max stuttered.

"They took her for a CAT scan right now to see what else is wrong with her brain…hopefully they can fix whatever's wrong." I said.

"They better! I'll be over there soon."

"Alright. Love ya Max." I said, ready to hang up.

"Love you too!" Max said, hanging up.

I hung up and sat back in a chair. The doctor came in the room, carrying papers.

"Zachery?" He said.

"Yes?" I said, standing up.

"There's something with Angela's brain"

* * *

****

You happy now?! AT LEAST SHE'S ALIVE! She probably wont have a happy life…but she's not dead…yet! Remember I could kill her at any time…Review Please!


	15. Remembering

**I don't like the snow anymore! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow….somewhere else! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Still don't own Maximum Ride…**

* * *

__

**I Would Walk Through Flames**

**Remembering**

**Gazzy POV**

_"Zachery?" He said._

_"Yes?" I said, standing up._

_"There's something wrong with Angela's brain"_

* * *

I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The CAT scan showed that she has bleeding on the right side of her brain." My breath froze. "We'll have to perform emergency brain surgery on her. If we don't then she will have serious problems in the future." The doctor said.

Oh. My. God. It seems like every time there's something good happening then something bad always has to ruin it. What was I going to tell Max?

"Now?" I asked.

"Well, it's now or never." The doctor said.

"Crap." I whispered to myself. "Will she live through it?" I asked out loud.

"There's always a chance for complications especially with brain surgery." Of course…complications.

"Promise me you'll take care of her…"I whispered.

"It's my job to take care of people." The doctor said, walking out of the room.

I walked out of the room and into the waiting room. I sat down…waiting for that dreaded moment where Max would walk in and want to see Angel. I cant believe all this horrible crap could happen to a single person. I saw the automatic doors open, revealing a very happy looking Max. She walked over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Let's go see our Angel." She said happily.

"Max wait!" I called out. Max was already starting to walk towards Angel's room. She walked back over to me.

"What is it Gazzy?" She asked.

"Max…we wont be able to see Angel for a little while…" I said sadly.

"And why not?" She asked, alarmed. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Uhh. Angel, she's in emergency surgery…" I was able to whisper.

"For what?!" She asked sternly, her eyes never leaving my face.

"Brain surgery. She has internal bleeding…"

Maxes eyes got clouded over. She sat down heavily in a seat and put her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Everything bad is happening to her. Why?" She questioned.

"I asked myself the same question…." I answered.

"Did they say how long the surgery will take?" Max asked.

"Well, it's brain surgery. It's probably gonna take a while." I obviously said.

"I hate it when stuff takes a long time!" Max said with an angry look on her face.

I held Maxes hand for the longest time. We sat in that waiting room for god knows how long! But finally a doctor came out and walked over to us, looking extremely tired.

"Angela is doing just fine. She will have extreme brain damage though.." The doctor said sadly.

"As long as she's alive and breathing!" Max said getting up.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and led us to Angel's room. We walked through the door and looked at the sleeping form of Angel. She always looked so fragile, and now she looks even worse. She still had a tube up her nose, an I.V, and other assorted wires coming from everywhere.

"Will she wake up soon?" Max asked, grabbing Angel's hand.

"We believe she will wake up in a few hours." The doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

"Thank god.." I mumbled.

Max and I stayed in Angel's room through the night. I woke up before Max. She looked exhausted. Max was basically passed out on the arm chair. I looked over at Angel and saw her eyes open and staring at me and Max. I shook Max awake. Max gave me a confused look, and I pointed to Angel. Her eyes widened when she saw that Angel was awake.

"Angel, sweetie." Max said carefully.

"Max, remember I don't think she knows who we are." I told Max. Angel looked at us and smiled. I was shocked.

"She smiled!" Max said happily, running over to Angel, sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

"Angel do you remember me?" Max asked. Angel bit her lip. She moved her hand which meant kind of. The doctor walked in and checked Angel's charts.

"Angel, do you understand me?" The doctor said loudly. Angel cringed and nodded.

"Okay. Maxine, Zachery." He called us over.

"It's Max." Max said.

"Alright Max." The doctor smiled. "The surgery we performed might have altered her memory. So she may remember some things but not others. Also we were testing her spine. And we confirmed that she is paralyzed from the waist down." He said. Max nodded, we were expecting her to be paralyzed.

"So she might remember us?" I asked.

"She may…she cant talk though. I asked someone to bring in a dry erase board. She might be able to write." The doctor said.

Some random person walked in with the board and handed it to Angel. The doctor asked her if she could write something. Angel looked at the board confusingly. She uncapped the marker and started to scribble something on the board. She lifted up the board and the word written on it was SOMETHING. I snickered when I saw the look on the doctors face.

"Well, it looks like she can write something!" I said laughing. Angel laughed a silent laugh. Max had a huge smile on her face.

"It looks like she's doing fine." The doctor said.

"Angel." Max said standing up. "Do you remember us?" She asked. Angel looked at Max and started to write something on the board. She showed us the board and what she wrote was MAX? With a question mark.

"Yea, I'm Max. Your sister." Max said, a tear of happiness running down her face.

"Do you remember me?" I asked cautiously. Angel's face scrunched up in concentration. She wrote GAZZY/ZACHERY on the board. My smile grew.

"She remembers me!" I yelled.

"She really is a medical miracle…" The doctor said in awe.

"So will she be able to come home soon?" Max asked.

"Not soon. But I think in around a month she'll be able to go home." The doctor said, smiling.

I sat down and grabbed Angel's hand. Angel looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, feeling overjoyed that my sister was better. I still wonder if she will be able to talk in the future. Max came over next to me and looked into Angel's eyes. Max was crying, but not out of sadness. This is one of those perfect moments that I will never forget.

* * *

****

Awwww, I made things better for Angel! YOUR WELCOME! Read&Review please!


	16. Time Goes On

**Soooo, I'm guessing you guys are happy…right? Do you want some more tragic stuff? Should I kill someone? You never know what could happen next! But actually…there's only gonna be like 2 chapters until the ending!**

**STILL don't own Maximum Ride….**

**

* * *

**

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_Time Goes On_**

**_Gazzy POV, 2 months later_**

"Come on Max!" I said, grabbing bags out of the trunk. "Using keys to open the door helps!"

Max was having a difficult time opening the front door, because there was snow on the ground…and it was cold! The first snow fall of winter. I smiled and picked up Angel bridal style and put her in her wheelchair. I pushed Angel up the ramp, that me and Max made, and she was finally home. Angel was getting a lot better. She was starting to talk more, but she stuttered badly. We basically had to bring the whole hospital home for Angel. The doctors didn't want to take any chances. Max was happier than ever, and me? Well I'm living in the moment. Enjoying the little things in life.

"Welcome home Angel!" Max and I yelled. Angel had her hands over her mouth. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Max asked. Getting down on her knees to be lever with Angel.

"C-cant I be h-happy?" Angel said, letting out a watery laugh. Max smile grew.

"We're happy your back." I said, wheeling Angel to her room.

I brought Angel into her room. She gasped and started to wheel herself around the room. I'm guessing she was gasping with happiness, since everything she looked at her smile grew bigger and bigger. Max brought in some weird machines that Angel had to sleep with. She had to wear this portable heart monitor.

"Well, it looks like your all unpacked." Max said. She was glowing with happiness.

"T-t-thanks." Angel said, still staring at everything in her room.

"Let's give her some time." I whispered to Max.

We walked out of Angel's room and sat down in the living room with a huge sigh. I looked into Maxes face and realized that she hasn't been this happy in the longest time.

"Thank you." Max said out of nowhere.

"Why you saying that?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I guess I'm saying that because we've been through so much in the past three months, and you stayed strong for me." She said, her eyes looking sad.

"Max, you're my sister. I would walk through fire for you." I stated. Max eyes widened as she started to sob.

Alarmed, I jumped up and went over to Max. Her sobbing only grew more. Honestly I had no idea what was going on. It could be women hormones, or something about the past. I kneeled down in front of Max and pulled her hands from her eyes. Angel wheeled herself right next to me, surprisingly fast. I looked at Angel confusingly and gestured over to Max. Angel shrugged and grabbed Maxes hand. Max looked up quickly and whipped her eyes.

"Sorry." Max said sadly.

"It's fine. But what was that about?" I said. Angel nodded in agreement.

"You said 'You would walk through fire for me'. That's what Fang told me the day he d-died." Max said, with some more tears.

I sat back, shocked that Fang and I would actually say the same thing. I looked at Max, trying to figure out how to respond to this. I didn't mean to set her off, or remind her of her dead husband. Angel was stuttering nice words to Max, trying to calm her.

"M-max, I'm so s-sorry." I said, still shocked.

"I-it's fine. I o-over reacted." Max said. I heard Angel snicker. Max and I both looked at her.

"W-hat?" She said.

"Why are you l-laughing?" Max said.

"W-well, you b-both s-sound like me w-when I s-stutter." Angel managed to say.

Max laughed and went over to a picture of Fang. I haven't seen her look at that picture in a long time. Max sighed and looked away. She walked over to Angel and started to play with her hair. I still felt bad for…I guess making Max cry. But I was still able to smile.

* * *

****

Thanks Asidill for reminding me that Fang is dead, and Max should still be sad.

Thank you for reading! Review!

Oh, and just warning you. You will probably hate me at the end of this story. Ok byeeeee


	17. Flowers for the Dead

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm so sad…I liked to write for this story. I'm thinking of making a sequel…a semi nice sequel…without that many people getting hurt of dieing! Sound good? No? Yes?**

**P.S. I think it's HILARIOUS that you guys think I'll kill off Gazzy. I'm not THAT mean! haha!**

**P.P.S Nope, don't own Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**_I Would Walk Through Flames_**

**_Flowers For the Dead_**

**_Gazzy POV, 5 years later_**

People tell you that crying is the best thing for you to do when your sad and…. their right. I looked sadly at the roses in my hands and put them on Fang's grave, Max did the same. I bent down and looked at Fang's grave, tears silently falling. On his grave it said "He walked through flames for the ones he loved.". Max was fingering the lettering of Fang's name. I heard her sigh softly.

"I never realized how different life is without him." Max said softly.

"I miss him too." Max put a picture of her, Fang, me, and Angel on his grave and stood up.

"Why do people have to die?" Max asked.

"So that more people can come in?" I guess. "I don't know…" I added.

I fingered the pink roses in my hand and looked over at the grave beside Fang's. Angel's grave. She had lived longer than any of her doctors thought. I'm happy that she didn't die in a hospital bed, she died peacefully at home in her own room. But I still wasn't glad she died. Actually that was the hardest day of my life.

I looked down at my wrists, which were covered in scars. Angel's death sent me overboard. I was a cutter, I attempted suicide multiple times. Of course Max wasn't to thrilled when she found blood covering my room. Well actually she freaked out and almost killed me with my own knife. Because of this Max made me, and herself, go to therapy.

I felt someone rub my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Max crying. I grimaced and put the pink roses on Angel's grave. Angel's grave said "She won the greatest battle anyone could ever fight". She won? She died so how could she win?

"She didn't win…" I said softly. I felt Max kneel down next to me.

"She did win Gazzy." Max said, her voice rough. "Not many people can fight death. But Angel won multiple times. She fought death and won. I bet you she's watching us right now." She said.

I looked up at the sky, waiting for some sign that Angel was watching us. And guess what, you know those sappy movies where it always starts to rain at a sad moment, well it started raining.

"Look's like Angel's crying…" Max said sadly.

"And Fang." I added.

"Yes, and Fang." Max said.

I sat down and leaned my head against Angel's gravestone. Wishing, for once, that people could come to life and come out of their grave. I started to sob, luckily the rain covered my tears.

"Gazzy, I know your crying." Max said softly.

"So are you…" I said, my voice catching in my throat.

"Yea, I am. And I'm not ashamed to say it." Max said, whipping her tears. I stared at Fang's grave, then Angel's.

"You know if Fang didn't die than Angel would still be alive." I said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, sitting next to me.

"Angel told me that when she was driving she started crying over Fang's death, which made her crash."

Maxes eyes widened with surprise. Apparently Angel didn't tell Max this information.

"She didn't tell me that." Max said, putting her head in her hands.

"I shouldn't have told you. I guess Angel didn't tell you for a reason…" I said, regretting telling her this information.

"No, no I'm glad you told me." Max said, looking up. "I wonder what life would be like if Fang didn't die."

"Life would be a lot better than this." I said, standing up. "Can we go? This place is depressing." I asked.

Max stood up and grabbed my hand. We started to walk up the trail and to the car. Max jumped in the car but I stood outside for another moment, looking at the graves.

"See you soon Angel." I said sadly. "You too Fang."

I climbed into the car. Of course life will never be the same, or good. But I had to hope for the better. Max started the car. We were now driving to a new life.

* * *

****

Awww. Angel's dead…and it's the last chapter…I'm thinking of making a sequel…but I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I know I could make a sequel. Or, I could make a story similar to this…but obviously different. Review Please!


End file.
